


Chivalry

by emothy



Series: Club Purgatory [18]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(And probably that very same night they're back in bed together.) Follows <a href="http://vacivity.livejournal.com/280227.html?thread=833955#t833955">Childhood Scars</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry

-

Akaya presses himself against Yanagi again, from foot curled around Yanagi's ankle, to head resting on Yanagi's chest, and Yanagi has to breathe deep and push his fingers into Kirihara's hair, teasing the curls in order to resist the urge to roll him over onto his back in the bed again.

Probably, it is what Kirihara wants anyway. He has learnt over the years the ways to get what he wants without resorting to pouting for it. And Yanagi has learnt to ignore the feeling of guilt, because he will always remind himself that Akaya, even at age fourteen, was the one who came on to him. Of course, he could have said no. And for a long time he did. But it was never allowed to be his final answer.

"I guess I kind of missed you," Akaya says, mumbling the words into Yanagi's chest. He smiles; it is the most heartfelt thing he is going to have spoken aloud from Kirihara.

The way he says it makes it sound like Kirihara believes Yanagi is here to stay again this time. He can do no less than live up to the expectations.

There will be time, later perhaps, for him to explain some more. For him to list and hundred and one reasons why Kirihara needs to accept where he is, and why he should listen to Yukimura and do as he says.

"You two have a lot in common," Yanagi says to Akaya's sleeping form.

_As well as some very important differences_, he says to himself inside his head.

-


End file.
